Firework
by DeityOfDeath
Summary: Inu Yasha is found wandering in a horrible state, his brother rescues him giving him a place to rest, what happened and what is his brother hiding? MPREG


**Title: Firework  
>Author: DeityOfDeath<br>Archive: Yes please...  
>Pairings: Inu YashaSesshomaru mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
>Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg, yaoi<br>rating: NC-17/R  
>Spoilers: Most likely.<br>Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
>Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. <strong>

**Title and Chapters taken from the song Firework by Katy Perry.**

**Chapter 1: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

Never has this Sesshomaru seen a sorrier sight than the one that stood; if one could call what he was currently doing standing, just a few feet away; no, one could not call it standing…swaying perhaps if even that. No, never have I in all my years knowing the half breed hanyou that was my brother by blood have I seen him in such a dire condition.

It was pitiful enough that he seemed unaware of my presence, and I was left to wonder how he had survived to live so long, I suppose I should ignore the five decades he spent nailed to a tree thanks in part to his poor choice in potential mates. This Sesshomaru says potential because I doubt the imbecile knew how to seduce the opposite sex let alone how to do the deed.

I moved closer taking in his haggard and pained steps. The closer I got the more I saw and the more my anger and dislike abated and my confusion grew. His natural silver hair now looked gray and grimy, covered in twigs, leaves and other natural debris. His usually clean fire rat kimono was torn and tattered covered in stains of unknown origins. His feet were blistered bruised with calluses festering. His hands were no better, covered in scabs old and new, cuts, bruises and what looked to dirt, grime and what I was certain was blood.

If I had been an enemy he would have been dead, or at least wounded, with the distance I had covered and still his head hung low and his haggard body had yet to show any sign of noticing my presence.

I was almost two jumps from him when he finally sniffed loudly and looked up; his face hideously damaged and filthy with a look between surprise and terror etched in the filth, in what I used to think was a handsome if not overly pretty male visage.

I watched startled, as he made to step back and fell ungracefully to the ground, gasping in pain upon contact.

"And pray tell, why is the one who shares such fine blood as this Sesshomaru in such a sorry condition, Inu Yasha," I asked my face as indifferent as I could keep it when confronted with such oddity.

He looked at me and I watched his body shudder and then his body simply fell completely to the forest floor, almost as if he were a puppet that had had its strings cut.

I sighed made my way over to his prone body wishing that I had some minor cold as I did so because the stench of sweat, blood and filth emanated from him with a vengeance like I had never smelt on a demon other than those from the lesser animal tribes.

I bent over lifting his legs into my left arm and his head with my right. I cradled him close to my body and jumped into the air, whistling as I did so. I saw An Un pull up under me and I landed behind Jaken who stood on the edge of the chariot front, his tiny green hands holding their reins.

"What smelly thing is in your arms, Ma'lord," he asked before he turned risking a quick glance at the bundle in my arms.

His eyes grew wide and he quickly turned back around, "Never has the wretched hanyou disgraced the royal blood more than now," he muttered.

"Jaken! Cease your mumbling and head back to the castle."

"Aye, Ma' lord!," he all but shouted as he snapped the reins.

It didn't take long to return to my abode and no sooner had we landed that I had two attendants come running to my aide. The two were identical demoness' sent to me as a gift from their father; the leader of the jackal clan. They were never to be heirs thanks to their diluted blood, I had yet to ask what they were diluted with but my guess was a human or at least a hanyou. Both were tan skinned with copper locks and tails and matching golden eyes.

They were dressed in the clothes of their origin, beautifully adorned red satin Sarees with gold and copper embroidery and matching bangles adorning their wrists, ankles and ears. I sometimes wondered how they managed to move so quietly with such adornment.

"Amala, Ameya, ready the guest quarters closest to my own, I'd like a bath drawn if one is not already and be sure to add lots of scented oils and petals a few orange peels would not go amiss."

With that they bowed and left hurriedly, a vanishing ringing was left in their wake as I stepped down from the charriot and carried my brother inside, leaving An Un to Jaken and my other attendants who bowed as I passed them in the hall.

I walked through familiar halls until I came to large rock carved stairs, the palace having been built into and around the surrounding mountainside. As I walked up the stairs I shifted my brother's unconscious form in my arms. I came to the top and turned right and down the hall I saw one of the twins standing at attention, towels and robes folded in her arms, having already guessed my next set of orders.

I passed her and entered into the quarters, passing by what was the sitting area and came to another set of shoji doors which were open and through which I saw a large wooden tub set up and waiting, the scent of rosehips, orange and other enticing scents appeasing my assaulted nose. I looked at the tub and the charge in my arms and decided that I was done with the niceties for now and bent over dropping him unceremoniously into the warm water.

I watched as his eyes shot open and the look of terror and surprise filled them once again.

"Pull those rags from your body and bathe. There are towels on the chair by the window as well as a few by the tub. Scrub yourself clean and only when my attendants believe you clean will they give you robes, another bath will be drawn if need be," with that I turned and left the room and the sound of angry splashing and angry muttering and curses.

I stopped outside of the quarters and turned to look at the twin who still stood there with towels and robes in hand, "If he gives you any trouble fetch me, he is not to leave until he is spotless. When he is deemed clean you may have one of the servants send up food and drink and then he may be left to his own devices."

I watched as she bowed and I walked away. As I made my way to my own quarters I could only silently ponder just what I had gotten myself into, something told me this would probably not end well and that my brother was my trouble than he was worth.

To Be Continued….

Sorry it's such a small chapter. I NEED to finish other stories but this one popped into my head while watching CSI and needed to get started before I lost the idea. I haven't abandoned my other stories, I actually have started on the next chapters for quite a few of them. Arthritis is kicking my almost thirty year old butt so it's getting harder and harder to write longer.

Well til next time.

Kat


End file.
